My Little Blackbird
by kateybobatey
Summary: Claire has problems and goes to live with her aunt Emily after she graduates. There she meets a wolf we all know, Quil. From then on her life will forever be different.
1. The Move

Chapter 1

There are a few things you should know about me before we dive into how I came to be in the situations that have currently transpired. First, I have no friends. Second, my parents and my sister all hate me and regret my existence. Third, yes, my father does abuse me. And finally, that is why I can't stand anyone touching me.

Did I sort of throw you off when I straight up admitted that I'm in an abusive family? I apologize if I did. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. I just thought you should know and hey, it's not like you are going to go running and telling anybody that I care about anyway right?

The only place I am really safe is when I am at Emily's, the only family member I have that cares about me. She gives me an open ear and medical assistance when it gets to be too bad. She just seems to know when to show up at my house after I have passed out due to the pain and get me out of that house. There are times when I will spend weeks at her house under recovery.

I think my parents like when I go over there. It gets me out of the house and away from them. They don't have to put up with all my "bullshit" as they so quaintly call it. I would live with Emily if she allowed it, but I don't know why she won't. It's probably because her husband, Sam, isn't my biggest fan. And all of it is because I steal his precious Emily away from him because I get severely beaten and everything is my fault apparently.

I wake up from my pain-induced coma sometimes to hear what sounds like an angry mob yelling at each other over food, but when Emily wakes me up again to take me back to that hell-hole of a house I live in, no one is there but me and her, and maybe her son Nick.

I sort of find it annoying how much my uncle doesn't care about the abuse I go through. I have known him all my life and he hates me enough to send me back there time and time again without even threatening my family to stop treating me like Cinderella and beating the shit out of me for the hell of it. That just isn't right to me.

No one at school seems to notice. I have become an expert when it comes to applying makeup in a way that you can't see the cuts and bruises. To the kids at school I am just some freak emo cutter. They aren't necessarily wrong but they don't know any part of the true story. They don't talk to me, I don't talk to them. The teachers don't care that I am gone at least half of every month it seems. They just mail my homework to Emily and I turn it all in when I return. I ace their tests and keep my grades high and they don't care. I only have a semester left before I am out of there forever and they are just trying to get me out of there just as much as I want to be out of there.

When I am out of it from the pain, sometimes I hear Emily talking about Sam's friends. She talks about them with nothing but caring, like she is the mama bear in the pack they have forming. It's the only time I get to imagine a scrap of motherly affection, when I pretend I am an important part of the pack. But instead my mother just can't seem to handle the fact that I am different. She calls me the spawn of Satan and that I am going to the devil.

I am different yes but there isn't much I can do about the way I am. Just accept it I guess. I like music, I wear dark clothing, I suffer from depression, and I like to play the guitar and sing. Emily got me an acoustic that is kept in my room at her house and when I feel up to it, sometimes I just sit there and sing. Only when I am in the house alone do I dare to even touch it.

I am skinny because the only time I am allowed to eat is when I am awake at Emily's. I am skinny yes but I have a curse that granted me curves that anyone would kill for. I have legs that go on forever and a torso that is better endowed than I would like it to be. Yes I am very attractive and I resent it. I use my attitude and natural ability to give off a vibe that says "I'm a freak, get away from me, you don't know what you are getting into when you talk to me" to scare all my would-be pursuers off. That doesn't stop them from looking. I am glad that I reside at a comfortable barely-above-average height around 5' 10" or so.

But I think that's enough about me. That was just me ranting about how shitty life is going for me. Life is about to change for me and I don't know how long I would have lasted without it. It all starts out when I get a phone call from Emily.

My phone starts ringing and since so few people call me it can only be Emily. Chase would always text me before calling. Chase is my best friend, my only friend. I have known him since he was two and he is the only person I have told about what is going on with my life, he knows everything about me. And he always is willing to join me for a skate on our skateboards or a surf out on the ocean.

I pick up the phone and wait for her to say why she called.

"I was wondering if you would like to move in with me. If you are unsure about it then we can try it as just a summer thing. I have already talked to your mom and she expects you out of the house no later than 20 minutes after school is over so she doesn't have to see you again. So what do you say?" She was always so blunt and straightforward when she talked to me. I was thankful for it too. She knows I am not much of a talker and would prefer to keep conversations to a minimum so I can go be alone again to read and listen to music.

"What about Sam?" I can't help but ask, he has always told her no before, why not now?

"Oh, don't worry about him. He is just a big pushover when it comes to me. But between you and me, I think he got sick of my whining about how much you mean to me and how I need my favorite girl to be living in the house with me so I can make sure she is doing ok." Her light laugh sounded over the phone.

"I'll be ready whenever you need me to be."

"Great! I know you aren't doing anything this last week of school because you have taken all of your finals right? Well of course you have. I am going to have to remember to call in for you though. But anyway! I'll pick you up at seven." The beep sounded over my cell phone to indicate that the call had ended.

I put my cell phone down next to me and bookmarked my book before I set it down on my bed too. I open the door to my room to go get boxes to pack, but unsurprisingly, my mother had already done that for me and several boxes were sitting at the threshold to the door. I moved them all inside before I began setting about getting what I needed.

My books all filled four large boxes by themselves, and that was just my collection here, every time I went to Emily's there were at least two to three new books in the guest room that they transformed into a library for me. For living on a reservation they had a nice house with several rooms, and enough space to turn an extra bedroom into a library at Emily's request.

My clothes only filled two boxes and the rest all fix into one box. I didn't have many belongings, anything important to me that I kept here always seemed to mysteriously disappear or end up broken when I came back home. Everything important to me resided at Emily's. If I haven't said so yet, I absolutely love Emily, she is the greatest aunt anyone in my situation could have.

At quarter till seven Emily came bursting into my room, ready to help me carrying everything down to Sam's pickup. Emily was one of the most gorgeous people I have seen. She had gorgeous long brown hair that curled in a way that even models would be jealous of. Her chocolate eyes always have a shine that seems to light up a room, and it's nothing compared to her smile. Her white teeth absolutely glisten with some unknown power that the best dentists are in awe of. She is on the short side but is curvaceous and can catch anyone's eye. Most people don't see her for her beauty though; they just see the scars that are running down the side of her face. But that is the last thing I notice when everyone else stares solely at those marks that will never go away and remain as a constant reminder of the hard life she has had.

Sam carried all the boxes with my books with ease and Emily carried a box with random belongings and my laptop in it while I grabbed my clothes. I don't know why I even bothered packing clothes because I know that the first thing that would happen as soon as everything got inside and unpacked would be a shopping trip with her and a few other wives of Sam's friends. They had a thing for shopping, even if it was for things in my style; they always seemed to find the types of things that I absolutely loved and always wore.

I know Emily showed up early because I had a particularly bad beating right before they came. I was weak and bruised along with blood clotting along my hairline and a few other nasty cuts. This time I actually think the jerk broke a few bones.

"We will get you some help as soon as we get there. Our friend Dr. Cullen is already at home waiting for us. Ok?" She comforted me as we began the few hour long drive to my new home. I was good at hiding my reaction to pain but it was very tough this time, so I just let the darkness overcome me once again.

I vaguely remember being picked up and carried into a house and up some stairs to be laid on a bed. Someone came in the room and stuck an IV in my arm, nothing new. A few more people entered, I recognized Emily's perfume carrying its way over to me, and Sam's dirt-scented smell. But there was someone else, he smelled like woods and ocean, it smelled really good, even though it was really strong. Dr. Cullen smelled sweet almost as he stood next to me filling my IV with morphine or some type of anesthetic to make me pass out, I have had to take a few of those but I willing let my mind go as I knew resetting bones was a painful business.

"You'll be ok dear, I will be here to see how you are feeling when you wake up ok?" those were the last words I heard before I lost my ability to think and remember when the blank darkness over took me. Seeing as my eyes weren't open, I don't quite know how he could tell I was halfway conscious and listening, but he seemed to have known. That is what confused me most.


	2. The Recovery

Chapter 2

It was a few days before I woke up, I know because when I came to, Emily was sitting on my bed in a pair of pink plaid pajama pants and a yellow tank top. A tradition we did every Saturday we had together. On the bed next to her were my darkish blue plaid pajama pants and my black tank top. I can't believe I have been out since Tuesday afternoon. Gosh that must have been some strong morphine.

When my eyes finally blinked open, her trademark smile stretched across her face. She jumped up and ran out of the room. I attempted to sit up while she was gone to find myself wearing no shirt or a bra, but just a lot of dressings for my broken ribs wrapped around my torso, I checked to make sure it was covering everything. Who in the hell gave him permission to touch me without my clothes on? What the hell Emily? I thought you were looking out for me! Not letting some creepy guy I have never even seen before be the first guy to see me and touch my body without clothing! She was certainly going to hear an earful from me next time we were alone.

She returned moments after I painfully sat up and leaned against the headboard with a pillow resting between us. Following her was Dr. Cullen. I quickly pulled the blanket resting on my lap up to cover everything beneath my neck. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"You're aunt did a lovely job wrapping those bandages around your upper body you know." He stated with a knowing look in his gold eyes.

"So you didn't look at and or touch me in anyway right?" I asked. Something in me told me to be suspicious of this guy.

"No, even if I had contemplated doing such a thing, Emily here would have bitten my head off like a vicious wolf had I even been in the room when she did it. All I did was have my assistant talk her through it before he exited the room to wait outside the door until she was finished to check if anything was too loose or tight in the bindings." He told me.

"Where were you through all of this?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I was at the Ateara house. Old Quil doesn't have long to go and I was making it as comfortable as possible for him." He sighed.

Emily's eyes watered at the mentioning of this. "Poor Quil, he is taking this so hard. I don't think he will know what to do without the father figure his grandfather presented."

"That is why I sent him here to help, so he could get out of the house and away from Old Quil's house. Does he have anyone?" He asked with a specific emphasis and tone that told me I wouldn't understand.

"No, he hasn't seen anyone that interests him in the way it has for the others." She replied in the same careful tone.

"Well, it will only be a matter of time and I have a feeling that he will find someone sooner rather than later." This time, even Emily didn't seem to understand his odd prediction.

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything, really. It means so much." She gave him a hug.

"What are friends for? I hope to see you again Claire, and you also Emily. Good day." With a wave, he was out the door.

Emily came over and stood by where she first resided before she left to get Dr. Cullen. She picked up my usual Saturday attire and threw it at me.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we have movie's to watch and candy and snacks to pig out on while Sam and the rest of his crew raid someone else's house. So get dressed, come on. You are wasting a perfectly good Saturday." She skipped out of the room laughing, most likely going to put in the first scary movie.

I moved slowly in pulling the tank top over my head and had a bit more of a difficult time bending over to change into my Saturday pajama pants but I managed. I slowly made my way downstairs, trying not to breathe very deeply so as to minimize the pain.

When I finally arrived downstairs Emily had shoved around the living room furniture and created a bed out of blankets, and on the bed was a huge bowl of popcorn, several bags of chips, a few twelve packs of Mountain Dew, and several huge bags of candy full of sour, chewy goodness. I smiled for the first time in quite a while, and took my usual place next to Emily as she hit play to begin the movie.

We wasted a long afternoon like that, watching scary movies, screaming at things that jumped out during the movie, and just having some much needed girl-time. We didn't know what time it was until Sam snuck in the door around 2 in the morning and pounced on Emily before kissing her neck and picking her up. Emily freaked out and screamed of course because she didn't hear nor see him until it was too late.

"It is late Claire, you should be in bed." That was all Sam said before carrying off Emily to bed.

I didn't really want to go to bed, just because Sam told me to. My stubborn rebellious side seemed to kick in. But I knew that until I was fully recovered, I probably should be getting more rest. Even though I had slept for several days already I think the drugs in my system made me feel really weak still.

I slowly stood up and managed to take a few steps before stumbling. I caught myself, though barely, and tried again. I managed a few more steps before the bottom few stairs began advancing upon my face at a rapid speed. I braced myself as I would for another couple punches from my father when someone that felt like they had a fever that was enough to kill a few people because it was so high grabbed me by the waist before pulling me upright and setting me down. I looked at my feet, refusing to look at the person that caught me when I was falling.

I took a shallow breath and the scent of woods and ocean and man filled my lungs. It was a very intoxicating smell. I grabbed onto the railing for support before stepping onto the first step, then the second, etc. The whole way up the stairs the mystery man, be it a robber or a friend of Sam's that apparently thinks they live in the house, was right behind me the whole way. When we reached the top, I stopped for a second to catch my breath and gather he strength to walk the length of the hallway.

Just as I thought that I felt his large and hot hands on my waist and lifting much of the weight off my legs. I wouldn't show it but I was thankful for the momentary break. But I slapped his hands away and he got the memo that I wanted to do it myself. I gathered my strength and walked to the room, where I said nothing, nor acknowledged my helpers existence, only shut the door behind me and collapsed into bed.

The next day, I woke up in the afternoon again, but this time I felt fully healed. I could breathe deeper and I just felt constricted by the bandage wrapped around me. I felt around, searching for the tie that kept it around me, and began to undo the bandage. When I got it all the way undone I got out of bed and got dressed. I heard the mob of people fighting about food like usual as I slipped on my skinny jeans and a tank top under a band shirt pulled out of the unpacked box. I grabbed the iPod and cell phone resting on the night stand and stepped out into the hallway.

I took a deep breath before descending the stairs. When I turned the corner to enter the kitchen, my eyes widened at the amount of huge men that were packed in there. And what was even more surprising was the amount of food that they were consuming. No wonder they seemed to wake me up every time they bombarded the house. This was crazy. I began searching the crowded kitchen for Emily. Just as I looked past two shirtless guys standing by the counter and throwing muffins and other breakfast items that weren't shoved in their faces, Emily appeared between them. She squealed and pulled me into a hug. She grabbed two plates from the counter behind her and beckoned me to follow her out onto the back patio where we could eat in quiet. She knew I hated big crowds.

"Sorry I didn't warn you about the large gatherings of large shirtless men, I figured you could tell what was going on for yourself when you saw, I wasn't sure you would believe me if you didn't see it." She said before stuffing her mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"It's ok, I was just surprised, and I am sure most wouldn't complain to see the sight of several fit shirtless men every morning. It's something nice to wake up to." We both laughed.

We continued on with our girl chatter when Sam and another freakishly tall guy joined our presence.

"Claire, this is Jacob. Jacob, Claire." I offered him a wave, but didn't look in his eyes and quickly focused back on my food like I have never seen eggs and jelly toast before.

"Hey." He responded in that super deep voice of his.

"Quil and Seth have been patrolling since last night so Jake and I are going to go relieve them while Paul relieves Jared." Sam told Emily.

"Ok, be careful, I love you." She told him.

"I love you more than anything." He said back before giving her a kiss that seemed to leave them both breathless.

When they went back inside I turned to her. "How did you do it?" I had to ask.

"Do what?" She blushed.

"How did you find someone like that, particularly someone who looks like that, and have him be totally faithful and completely wrapped around your finger?" I mean come on, fairytales aren't real.

She smiled one of her room brightening smiles. "I don't know how I could be so lucky. I came down to visit family and when I looked into his eyes, it's like the world was righted, and I had never been alive before that moment. I can't even describe the feeling. You will understand when it happens to you."

"I don't know. It sounds too much like fiction to me." I said, leaning back in my chair.

When we finished we both took our plates back to the kitchen. The men were gone but you could hear them still. I looked out the kitchen window to see a few of them wrestling around outside.

"Do they ever leave?" I laughed.

"Rarely, if ever it seems doesn't it."

"So who all are they? I assume they know about me? I mean I am sure that they had to notice a strange girl walking into the kitchen, yet none of them looked at me like 'who the fuck broke in last night?' you know?"

Emily laughed before responding. "Yeah they know who you are, Sam told them everything that's been going on and they are cool with it. He also said that if they treat you wrong or if anything happens to you he is cutting off all their sensitive areas. He got very protective of you. They can't even look at you wrong."

"He…He told them everything?!" I raised my voice from its usual quietness. My knees buckled and my legs gave out. I hit the floor with a thud.

Emily screamed, "oh my God! Claire!"

All at once four shirtless men that were crowding the kitchen earlier burst into the kitchen.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3

"Emily!"

"What happened?!"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, Sam's going to kill us."

A chorus of worried voices rang out before Emily and her use of her "Alpha Mama" voice, which was what she loved to call it, topped them all.

"Boys! Will you calm down? I am ok, I am not hurt. Claire here just passed out and it scared me. Relax and go have fun outside again."

"Sam's going to kill us, he's going to do it Embry, I know he is!" The shortest one grabbed the one I assume was called Embry and shook him before Embry threw his hands off of him.

"Seth, chill the fuck out. Emily wouldn't let any of us get Sam's wrath, right babe?" He winked in Emily's direction and she just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jared, Seth's finally gone off the deep end, don't you agree?" Embry joked, shoving an elbow in another brown-haired, chocolate-eyed, guy behind him to his left.

The three continued to joke as they went back outside and started with their play sparring again. I rubbed my head as I used the counter behind me to help me back up. I winced as I straightened myself up. Thanks to a couple old scars that still gave me some problems if I put too much weight on my arms.

"Quil, you can go upstairs and get some rest if you don't want to use the energy to go home. I know you've been out all night and must be exhausted. If you want I will bring you up some food in a couple hours."

She then turned her back to the tallest man I have ever seen, and the most in shape man at that. He had abs that I would just love to take a bite out of. Wait, what? What am I thinking? I do not think like this, I have never liked a guy, or even payed attention to them. They are all immature assholes that will break your heart and leave you a weak and vulnerable mess. Not to mention my avoidance of them due to a certain asshole who has been beating me senseless as long as I could stand.

I looked down at my aunt before I got to see how attractive this man's face was.

"So Claire, I was thinking. Since it is your birthday next week, I was thinking we should have a huge birthday slash graduation bonfire to celebrate! We can invite everyone! And you can meet everyone finally. Oh! It's going to be so much fun!" Emily started gushing and making plans out loud. She loved this kind of thing, it was crazy.

She turned around and almost ran into Quil. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Why are you still here? Go to bed, go, get." She tried shooing him towards the stairs.

He didn't seem to be having any of it. He was rooted to the spot. I am confused as to why he is standing there; not moving at all, then I look at his face. It literally took my breath away. How anyone this gorgeous was even allowed on Earth, I will never know. His copper skinned face was smooth; his lips were in between full and thin but were the perfect size, his mouth was slightly agape to show off straight and perfectly white teeth, his hair was kind of short and spiked up. But what caught my attention most was his eyes. Those entrancing eyes. They were locked on mine and when I looked into those dark blue eyes with flecks of black in them it's like the universe aligned itself and everything was right now. And just like Emily described, it felt as though I have never been alive before this. I couldn't catch my breath, nor could I look away to do so. I felt a rush of something shoot through me that I have never before experienced.

He took a step forward, towards me, and that was all it took. I grabbed Emily by the hand and ran to my room. As I shut the door I heard a chorus of laughter and joking before it faded.

"Oh my gosh. Claire. You and Quil? How did I not see this before? You two would be so cute together! How didn't I see this coming? Tell me all about it!" She was so cute when she was excited. She reminded me so much of a little girl a lot of the time.

"There is nothing to tell Emily, this is the first time I have ever seen him. There is nothing going on between us. I haven't even said anything to him, and vice versa."

Emily gave me a knowing look. "Sometimes one look is all it takes. When you looked into his eyes, was it everything I said it would be?"

I sighed. "And then some. I felt something I have never felt before. I feel like I need him sort of? I don't know, it's hard to describe."

"Oh believe me baby girl, I know. I understand completely."

I flung myself down on my bed and dramatically threw my arm over my eyes. "I don't know what is happening to me. I have never felt like this before. I have never been this way. Why me? Why does this happen to me?"

The door softly creaked open. I uncovered my eyes and sat up to see who came in. Who else would it be other than Quil himself? Emily gave me a sly smile and a wink before sliding off the side of the bed and slipping out the door with a wave.

"Um…Can I come in?" His deep voice sent chills down my spine. His voice definitely matched his body in the sexy factor.

"Well I don't really have a choice seeing as you are already in." I responded quietly, but he heard me.

"Well, I'm Quil. And you're Claire right?" I nodded at him as he stood in the doorway, just sort of glancing around awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

"Do you want to sit down?" I gestured at the bed. He seemed to relax slightly as he sat but was still very nervous it seemed. His scent overwhelmed me and I wanted nothing more in that moment to just hug him and breath in the wonderful smell of fresh air, woods, ocean, and just him.

He looked around at the boxes still piled in my room. "Do you want help unpacking?"

"That would actually be nice." I said before we both stood up and walked toward a box.

He opened the one full of my shirts. He laughed as he pulled one out and looked at me with a teasing look in his eyes.

"What?" I grabbed the shirt and held it to me defensively with a slight smile on my face. "They are a good band, thank you." I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. His laugh made me give a slight laugh. He started laughing harder, and I think we just laughed out the awkwardness of the situation.

I must say it was relief. I didn't know how to talk to him, I didn't know what to say, I know nothing about this random stranger that makes me feel nothing that could be described.

"Ok, well if this band is so great, then how come I haven't heard any of their stuff?" He asked with a teasing tone in his voice. I enjoyed this easy teasing that settled in.

"Ok, well, come here. I will make you hear some of their stuff."

I absolutely loved introducing people to music, it was my life. I lived for music. I would probably die if I couldn't sing, or dance. I would especially die if I couldn't dance.

I jumped on the bed and leaned against the headboard. The shirt currently discarded on the floor. He looked at me with a questioning look on his face. I patted the bed next to me as I pulled my iPod out of my pocket. As he sat, the bed sank down. He slid over close to me, closer than he needed to I'm sure, but I wasn't complaining. I didn't care. His close proximity caused my heart to beat faster and my breath to hitch. I hoped my hand wasn't shaking as I handed him the one of the headphones as I put the other in my ear. I scrolled down through my artists until I came across the right name and found the CD I found the best and hit play.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the headboard. It was so easy to lose myself in the music. The lyrics speaking to me on a level that nothing else could reach, the music quieted every fear and worry that I possessed. I let it speak through my heart and quiet all the thoughts in my mind.

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up to sunlight streaming through my window and hitting me directly in the face. I groaned and turned my head from the blinding light. I took a deep breath in and stretched my stomach. It was more difficult this particular morning due to extra weight around my waist. My eyes flew open and I looked down. There was a very long arm stretched across my waist, a long, extremely warm arm. Seriously, was this guy 200 degrees or something? This can't be natural for anyone.

I look over at the sleeping form next to me. I see my iPod on the night stand with the headphones wrapped around it. Exactly how long was he awake after I fell asleep? Why didn't he leave when I fell asleep? Um, ok, that isn't weird at all or anything. I tried to slide out from under his arm but even though he was sleeping, it tightened and pulled me back into a laying position. I think the force of my back hitting the bed woke up him. He jerked up and quickly scanned the room, almost as if looking for an attacker. Then he caught a glimpse of me and immediately withdrew his arm from my waist. I was extremely uncomfortable with all guys, and knowing I was comfortable enough to fall asleep around one, seriously unnerved me.

"Uh, look, I know this may be awkward and everything, but I have a serious issue with guys that you wouldn't understand, but I am very uncomfortable with the fact that I fell asleep around you and I am very uncomfortable with the fact that I found a guy I just met in my bed the next morning. So would you kindly get out?"

I immediately felt guilty about everything I said, but it was the truth. His face showed the pain he felt at my words. My heart broke at the expression on his face. He just took a deep breath and got up to leave. I grabbed his arm and he turned to look into my eyes. God, why did his eyes pierce me like that? I felt like he could see right through me, like everything was just laid out there for him to judge.

"I'm sorry, I know that must've sounded mean but-" He cut me off.

"I understand. If you don't mind my asking, what happened to make you hate the male species?" His eyes showed honest caring and sympathy.

I sighed. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

He sat back down on the bed to get comfortable. He could tell this was going to be a long story. "How about the beginning? Tell me everything about you Claire. I want to know everything I can."

So I did, I told him everything. I told him everything that I could remember, including things I have never told anyone, things that no one knew about. The first time I got beaten, when I started cutting, even how I felt about everything that has gone, and I found myself telling him everything about me. I trusted him fully and I didn't know why. I knew he was just going to hurt me, yet here he was listening to me, laughing with me, crying with me when he saw my pain, and comforting me through the entire thing.

God, something was seriously wrong with me. Why was everything changing so fast?


	4. The Proof

My Little Blackbird

Chapter 4

I have never known what it has felt like to be wanted by anyone other than Emily. But now it seems like I have a new family. A family full of 200 degree shirtless men and Emily, but a family nonetheless. I spend my days mostly alone just sitting at the beach or walking, sometimes even running, and my nights with Emily while Sam is doing whatever he does. Otherwise Quil and I hang out for a few hours every once in a while.

I am pretty sure what I said hit Quil rather hard, and I feel terrible about it. I didn't mean to hurt him; I just didn't know him very well. He keeps his distance and will only talk to me when I talk to him first, but I see him watch me like he wants nothing more to fix everything, even if he did nothing wrong. It just makes me feel like a heartless bitch. It isn't my fault that that way of life has been pounded into me repeatedly.

I plan on apologizing for the way I acted tomorrow at my birthday party. Emily keeps gushing about the plans, and so are all of her friends. I find it somewhat humorous that her friends all happen to be the wives and girlfriends of the rest of the group of guys that Sam hangs with. They all stick together like a pack of some sort. It's rather odd.

Emily is telling me all about how the entire reservation and even some friends from Forks are planning on joining in on the fun. She won't tell me exactly what is going on other than food, stories, presents, and cake. She always has this weird glint in her eye when she talks about it that tells me something big is going to happen. Little did I know that this "big something" she was hiding will change the way I see things forever.

Tonight Emily is planning on having a private get together for my birthday on the day before I turn 18. Just me and her, as far as I know at least. I have a feeling she is going to invite Quil though, and I am sure Sam will show up. She is very set on me and Quil getting together and doesn't understand why we aren't dating yet. I have known the guy for less than a week, but that doesn't seem to be a good enough answer. She always just walks off with a puzzled expression as she mutters to herself.

The door slams open downstairs and very shortly closes. Well, I was right. I can hear Sam talking with someone else, someone whose voice sends chills down my spine.

"Claire! It's party time!" Emily bursts through the door. "It's time to get ready! I already know what you should wear! It is perfect!"

She throws a shirt and a pair of my skinny jeans at me and walks out the door, though not before saying she expects me downstairs in no less than five minutes or she is coming back up to drag me down there by force. I sigh before standing up and changing. The sigh swiftly turns into a hiss due to the cold hardwood floor. I will never understand how they keep this house so cold in the middle of summer; especially with the amount of heat those men produce by themselves. Their electric bill must be sky high.

As I am creeping silently down the stairs I hear them talking in hushed tones.

"I really think you should tell her right now," Emily says.

"Not like this, she doesn't want to be around me, I scare her too much," Quil sighed sadly.

"She isn't scared of you; she is scared of what she feels for you. After all that she has been through you have to understand why she is scared. She isn't like everyone else. She has been through more than any of us could ever imagine." Sam interjected.

I was slightly taken aback at what he said. I thought he always hated me, yet here he was, showing compassion and understanding. Maybe Emily has more of a catch than I thought he was.

"But is now the right time? I still feel like it is too soon and I really don't want to fuck up anything with her. The last thing I need is to scare her even more." Quil questioned.

I figured if I was to announce my presence, I should do so then. I jumped off the last stair and landed slightly less than graceful and ended up on the floor with a very sore knee. The three in the kitchen came running at the loud bang.

I felt very warm hands lifting me up. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Calm down Quil, I just slipped off the last stair; it's not that big of a deal. I'm fine, I promise." He looked skeptical but let it go.

"So Claire, are you ready for your birthday tomorrow? I know I am," Emily said with a big smile on her face.

"I know you are ready for that party that you have been planning all week," I joked. She smiled even bigger and let out a laugh.

"You caught me, but really, are you not excited for it? I mean, how often do you get to celebrate your birthday? Only once a year do you get presents, constant attention from everyone in a positive way, and listen to everyone sing to you and only you?" As she said this the fake smile I had on my face could no longer stay on, no matter how hard I tried.

Emily gasped as she realized what actually happened on my birthday and reached out to apologize, but I just turned and ran to my room. I have never had a birthday where any of that happens. My birthday is filled with extra beatings, cruel statements spit at me with a venom I only hear once a year, and laughter at my expense. Nothing good has come of one more year of life in my world until Emily came along to rescue me.

Not too long after I ran upstairs I hear a quiet knock on my door. After a few moments of silence Quil enters with a plate and glass in his hand. He shuts the door with his foot and walks over to where I am laying face down on the bed with my headphones in my ears. He sets both down on the nightstand by the bed and sits down on the edge of the bed and begins rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Emily told me why you ran out."

"And are you just here to remind me of it again? Do you want me to prove that I am weak enough to be broken? Do you really want me to cry in front of you that much? What kind of person does that to someone? Well I guess I have dealt with worse." I snapped.

"I didn't mean to…I really didn't…I was just trying to…I don't…I'm sorry…" He stood up with tears in his eyes and turned to leave.

"No Quil," I turned over and grabbed his warm hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It's a sensitive subject and I haven't quite learned how to handle people trying to help me. It's not you, I am truly sorry that I snapped, and I'm sorry for everything else I have said to hurt you. I really wish you would forgive me so we could try to be friends."

He sat back down and the entire side sank deep enough that I fell towards him, I actually ended up running into his side, but that could have been because he pulled me into a hug at the same time.

"Claire, I have something to tell you. We were meant to be more than friends."

What? How on Earth am I supposed to respond to something like that?

"Umm…I don't know what to say, I mean, we barely know each other and you are claiming we are 'meant to be' or 'soul mates' or whatever," I said, air quotes included.

"Claire, I am a werewolf."

What the hell? Is this how he picks up girls here? Is this what they are going for nowadays? Or am I on an acid trip or something?

"Are you high or just crazy?"

"Yeah, maybe I should have told you a bit more before that." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"What are you talking about? Okay, I am walking away; you are starting to freak me out." I stood up to leave.

"Wait, Claire, I really am. So are Sam, Jake, Embry, and all those other guys you met. We are really werewolves. It's a trait that has been passed down from our ancestors."

I stopped at the door and spun around. "Right, and I am a witch that has special powers to control water and fire and stuff, yeah, I'm going for a walk. I will talk to you later Quil." And with that, I opened the door.

Before I had time to blink, he was directly in front of me.

"Come with me Claire, let me prove it to you." He held his hand out to me.

I hesitantly took it and stepped into a new world with him. He pulled me down the stairs at a fast pace, as we passed the kitchen where Emily and Sam were making out, she unlocked her lips from his long enough to yell to Quil that I was to be back by breakfast because that was when the cooking for the party began. Soon enough we were out the door and on our way to my favorite spot on the beach. It was a secluded little area that was surrounded by woods and water except for a thin path leading to the small sandy area with a fallen tree.

He sat me on the tree facing the water and told me to close my eyes as he ran off. Instead of closing my eyes I looked at the water. The push and pull seemed so smooth and relaxed, flowing freely at will and reflecting what the viewer would see if they looked elsewhere. I watched the moon's reflection change as the water flowed. I heard a branch snap behind me so I quickly shut my eyes and sat up straighter.

I searched for his motions in the movements of air. The smallest shift told me where he was, though the amount of air being displaced seemed to be that of a very large bear or something, not a human. Whatever it was, it was sure approaching too quickly to be comfortable. Sooner than I expected, it was in a very close proximity directly in front of me. My eyes flew open and a shriek exploded out of my throat as I fell backwards off the branch.

The last thing I expected to see was the very large snout of a creature resembling a wolf a few inches from me. I thought it would be a curious bear or something. The wolf-like creature jumped over the branch and starting sniffing at me. I put my hand out to touch it and its head tilted to meet it. It looked up at me with gorgeous dark blue eyes. I knew those eyes!

"Quil? Is that really you?" I asked, feeling crazy for talking to an animal that couldn't respond.

He started licking at me and prancing around me. I reached out to feel the fur on his back. I threaded my fingers through the dark gray fur and smiled. I didn't fake the smile like I always do, it was an actual smile.

He yawned much the way a dog would and dropped down to the ground to curl up in a half circle. He never took his eyes off me, he just watched me take in the fact that he really was a werewolf. I sat down and leaned against his side. I just continued to stroke his fur until I fell asleep, though right before sleep claimed me I could have sworn I heard a few wolves howl off in the distance. Either way, I enjoyed my first set of dreams full of shirtless men and giant wolves.


End file.
